Dead Escape
by Zodyack
Summary: Dark Escape 4D meets House of the dead. For those that have played both games, the mad scientist used to work for Curien and Goldman. He wants revenge on the AMS. So he decides to kidnaps all the AMS ladies and make them face his experiments.
1. Prison

His name was Jermone "Zodoniac". He was known as mad scientist who held his own underground lab, "Type Incognito". Before he had his own underground place, he worked for another mad scientist named Roy Curien. He also worked with the DBR and the founder of it, Caleb Goldman. Zodoniac was behind the whole 1998 Curien incident and Venice case as well. Those two were his biggest influences, especially Dr. Curien. In 2003, while Goldman and Curien were dead, he was the one who helped with the zombie infestation. He did it for Goldman. After G and Kate defeated the Magician Type 0, he didn't give up. He then decided to create whole new experiments for himself. He also wanted to get his revenge on the AMS for foiling his plans. To obtain his revenge he decided to kidnap all the females of the AMS. Including one girl, whose father was one of Curien's surviving researchers.

On a dark stormy island, there were private places; this included a prison, lab, and cabins. They were all abandoned. In a cold, damp and dark room, laid four young women. Almost everyone had experienced fighting mutated creatures. Now what brings them here? A mad and intelligent man decided to kidnap them for his revenge by making them playing a challenging game. A game where they have to face his newest creations.

"What is this? And who are these people?" a young blonde woman in a grey sweatshirt asked waking up from her chair.

"Why am I here?" questioned a blonde woman in a red jacket and shiny black boots. "What is this place?" pondered a brunette female with similar clothing.

"Please tell me this isn't the DBR institute again." whined a short haired blonde in a sleeveless jacket. Everyone turned and look at each other.

"Do I know you guys?" Courtney asked puzzling.

That's when everyone decided to introduced themselves.

"We are apart of the AMS." Amy introduced to Courtney. "Lisa, your father is one of the agents, we've worked with him."

"I know." Lisa replied.

Then Amy explained their previous missions.

"My father worked for Dr. Curien. He was one of his researchers. Thank god your father was one of the people that rescued him." Courtney spoke.

A TV turned on after all of them spoked.

"Now that you are awake, the games can begin." cackled a masked man.

"Are you the one who abducted us?" Courtney asked.

"The rules are simple." Zodoniac went on. "Escape from there and make it to me alive. And you win."

Amy then had sudden flashbacks of when she got locked in a cage with Strength and Harris.

"You really don't have any other options." Zodoniac informed.

"Is this some threat?!" Lisa shouted.

"Of course it wouldn't be fair to have you unarmed." Zodoniac wrapped up. "We will meet again soon should you survive." Then the screen shut off.

"Who the hell was that?" Kate asked suspiciously.

"I think he could be one of Curien's colleagues." Amy theorized. "He has unleashed a whole new of experiments."

Both Amy and Kate realized that Zodoniac took their electronics.

Remembering the part he mentioned about how it would be unfair to leave them unarmed, a few guns were already there waiting to be uses. Two Uzis, a magnum, and shotgun. Kate and Courtney got the twos Uzis, while Amy got the magnum and Lisa got the shotgun.

"This is not happening." Courtney said hoping to believe that it was all just a dream.

As the four girls head the door by the TV, a green-skinned humanoid creature in an orange jumpsuit approached them.

"Shoot it!" yelled Lisa as she pointed her shotgun at the creature's head. Then Lisa, Kate and Courtney shot at it.

"Not that way there another door over here." cried Courtney.

Heading to the other doors on the right, opening, more green-skinned orange jump suited creatures came out.

"How many these thing are thing?" Kate cried fighting them off.

"Please let's get out of here." Amy begged.

Going to the left merged a big abandoned room.

''It looks like some sort of prison." commented Courtney

On the left had a prison cage with bent bars and a zombie trying to get out, and the right said let out an open cage full of them.

The four of them pointed and fired their weapons at the zombies.

"Why is this happening to us?" Courtney cried.

Looking at the bars, Amy began to feel more trauma. Flashbacks of her and Harris being locked in with strength started getting to her,

"Careful." whispered Courtney as they tipped to through the ground full off sleeping/dead mutated inmates.

A loud roar released as a mutant with a crocodile head approached the chained bars. Breaking out, he headed towards the girls. Amy shout as fast she could, while the others shot at the creatures others parts. Heading towards the open and broken room with the outdoors, three more of the creatures headed towards them. Fighting them off, lead a trail of the broken part of the building.

"We can go through here." Courtney leaded through the underneath gap.

Through the gap another jump suited creature popped out.

"That should take care of it." Lisa killed the creature in one shot.

A liquid blue substance oozed, looking from above was another zombie. Lisa then shot it before the others could. More zombies came out. Courtney went running with her hand over her head.

"Here." Courtney lead.

"But I haven't finished killing all of them." Lisa stated.

"Just leave them behind." Kate said.

Down the hallway, on the left side had two doors.

"Great we have two doors." Courtney groaned.

"Courtney and I will go to the left, while you and Amy go to the right." Kate suggested.

"Are you sure about that?" Amy worryingly asked "This is a prison like cage."

"Don't worry." Lisa said. "It'll be alright.

"Oh, okay." Amy responded back.

Going into the room, had a bunch of science supplies including a box. More zombies dashed out at them. As they killed the off, a giant door lead the way.

"Look an exit." Courtney pointed.

Running up to it, another zombie dashed out along with a few more. While Kate and Lisa were killing them, Courtney and Amy tried opening the door.

"No good it won't budge." Courtney panted.

A mine cart full of zombies flew down the tracks, crashing into a nearby wall which killed nearly half of them. More zombie came out, some even throwing bottles. Amy got up and fought again. Lisa, Kate and Courtney did the same. Then the door they tried to open, opened all of a sudden.

"The door opened let's go." Courtney said running towards it. "Let's go!"

Opening up his laptop, Daniel received a notification in his email account. It was titled "So you're Curien's son." Zodoniac. He then clicked on it and began to read the whole thing. The letter consisted of the following:

"Dear Daniel, You may not know me but I know you. I worked for your father. He has influenced me greatly. To honor his work I've decided to create my own similar experiments. I've kidnapped all the female AMS agents, looks like they'll be playing my newest game. See how long they can survive my newest creations, do you think they'll survive? It's all a bet." –Zodoniac.

"This guy starting to become a clone of my father." Daniel thought while shocked. "And all the girls of the AMS are in danger."

He decided to call the other agents and let them know.

"Where is my daughter?" Rogan demanded.

"Where did he take them?" G wondered.

Daniel checked his other email. Another from Zodoniac popped up. This time a series of ciphers came up. It also read "Figure this out and you win the game."

"Take a look at this." Daniel showed everyone else.

"Some sort of code." G added. "We need to crack it."

"Let's figure this out." Daniel thoughtfully suggested.

Solving the first half, G figured out the directions of the island. For the second part Daniel figured out the location of where the girls at. Then Gary read the entire letter. It stated the entire location and his plans behind kidnapping the AMS girls.

"We need to get to that island!" Rogan exclaimed.

"But how?" Daniel questioned.

"By boat!" Gary exclaimed. "Just like how we did in Venice."

"Good idea." Harry commented. "We got no time to waste."

Merging into the next room, stood another TV screen. The screen turned on and Zodoniac was there as ready as usual.

"Hello again." he began.

"This is like when Harry and I were trapped in the colosseum." Amy remembered.

"The residents here were test subjects from genetic "Super soldier" experiments. Their animated corpses are a byproduct of the research." he went on. "Fascinating aren't they. Now, take your weapons."


	2. Death Chamber

As soon as he finished and the tv turned off the four of them approach a door on the left.

"Be careful." Courtney warned.

Entering the room, stood a tall creature standing on its legs and holding his arms out by the open doorway. As they approached the creature, it decided to stick its head/neck out. Then crawled on all four towards the girls.

"Kill it!" Lisa shouted as she started shooting her shotgun.

Killing the creature, they headed towards the open doorway where the creature was standing.

The next room looked nothing more like a medieval torture chamber.

"Is this some execution room?" Kate wondered after noticing a zombie on the spiky chair.

All of a sudden, the zombie got up and started attacking.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Kate shouted surprised.

As more zombies came, all the girls shot at them.

"You guys are lifesavers." Courtney complicated.

"Don't mention it." Kate said sarcastically.

"Look over there." Courtney pointed at the glass cage with the four legged creatures. The glass began to crack as the creatures went closer to the screen.

All four of them held their weapons and shot at the creatures. As Courtney ran towards the door, more humanoid zombies in orange jumpsuits came out.

After shooting them off and catching up to Courtney, she decided to close the door leaving a few of the creatures behind.

"Are you guy okay?" Amy asked catching her breath.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Lisa replied.

"Same." Kate replied.

"Are you okay?" Courtney asked back. "Let's move forward. Hurry."

The four of them head through the hallway with two different open sides. On the left side, four prison suited mutants came out. Amy, Lisa, and Kate took care of them,

"N-n-no stay back. "while Courtney had her own to deal with.

Lisa then aimed at the lights, shot them out.

"I can't see a thing! We need some light." Courtney exclaimed.

"What the hell was that for Lisa?" Kate angrily asked.

"It was an accident." Lisa defended.

"Guys, enough bickering, I have a flashlight." Amy stepped in.

Using the flashlight, the four decided to carry on and go through the dark. Amy still felt uneasy especially going through the dark. And Kate felt disgusted. Passing through, more four legged creatures they fought earlier appeared.

"Ew! Where do these things keep popping up?" Kate asked all disgusted.

At the same time dead prisoners also appeared along with some alive ones. There were also a bunch of leeches similar to the Murrer worms that piled on a dead prisoner.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Kate commented.

"Just shoot them and everything will be just fine." Lisa commented back.

Going through the worms, more appeared as they walked through out the dark room.

"It's brighter up ahead. You can turn off the light now." Courtney said to Amy as the passage got lighter.

Trying to walk against the wall, stood a hole. Courtney went first and fell in.

"Courtney." Amy worryingly asked. "Are you okay?

Kate and Lisa decided to go in the hole, then Amy. In the room ahead, stood the four legged creatures sleeping.

"I think they're asleep." Courtney shushed. "Let's keep it that way. Don't make a sound"

Tiptoeing through the creatures, everyone became silent as a mouse. Until the end, a larger creature broke the wall and roared, which woke up the four legged creatures.

Preparing the weapons, the larger creature disappeared, but the four legged ones were still there. After shooting them off by the cages, going into the larger room more appeared.

"I don't want to die!" Courtney cried. "I don't want to die."

Entering the door, more worms came out.

"Ugh, not again." Kate commented.

Fighting off the worms and four legged creatures, another door was discovered. Then an unopened door with two pipe handle wheels was discovered.

"Well, which one do we choose?" Lisa asked impatiently.

"I say we go with the right one." Courtney picked.

Opening the right one, steam lead out from the top pipe. As the door slowly opened, more dead prison were discovered on the floor. And the spiked gate opened. Up come the alligator mutant.

"HURRY AND SHOOT IT!" Lisa shouted shooting at the creature.

"Ready girls. On the count of three we all shoot together." Amy said preparing her magnum.

"1-2-3 SHOOT!"

Then another alligator mutant came out.

"Not another one." Kate whined.

"We have to work together if we want to get these beasts out of way." Amy said.

That's when she decided to shoot the top cage. Helping relief her trauma during the Goldman incident.

"We can crush it with those big lights." Courtney realized." Break the winch."

Heading towards the winch, the alligator mutant approached them, but all of them shot in enough in time to get towards the winch. As they shot the winch, the cage fell on both the alligator mutants.


	3. Lab Complex

"Here" Courtney shouted as she lead the way towards the opening spiked caged door. Following Courtney, the door shut on them.

"That was close." Lisa commented.

Then they headed towards the opening door in front of the.

"Must be some sort of laboratory." Courtney said entering the room.

As the TV turned on, a masked figure came back.

"Anyone infected by out microbes will quickly transform into a monster like the one you see here." Zodoniac went on. "They'd make a magnificent weapon don't you think?"

"What is this lunatic talking about?" Kate thought.

"Do be careful by the way, the microbes can enter through a simple scratch." he warned.

"I don't want to die in this place." Courtney exclaimed. "We're getting out of here alive."

The door opened to the next room with the alarm going off. A spider mutant came down. After shooting it a human zombie went close towards them. One threw an axe. Once they were eliminated, a dozen more spider mutants appeared. Passing by the cobwebs with undead human zombies hanging, they woke up and tried to run out of the webs. Courtney ran ducking her head, while Lisa and Kate shot at them. Amy felt more claustrophobic at the same time. Shooting at the spider creatures afterwards.

"Why'd they leave like that?" Courtney asked.

All a sudden a giant tarantula appeared.

"Ready girls?" Amy lead. "1-2-3 SHOOT!"

It took the girls 10 minutes to take it down.

"Now run for it!" Courtney shouted once it died. "Behind you!"

More spider creatures appeared, plus a human zombie. In the hallway appeared more zombie in cobwebs. Going into a small empty room first.

"We're trapped!" Courtney cried.

"Not if we can help it!" Lisa shouted bravely.

Four more spider creatures appeared. After taking them out, a vent showed up.

"There's a ventilation duct overhead." Courtney lead. "Maybe we can get out that way. You go first."

"B-utt the tight spaces." Amy stammered.

"You can do it!" Lisa encouraged. "Just think what my dad would do."

Amy tried her hardest not to think about the past trauma and what Lisa said while climbing through. Courtney and Kate decided to go left while Amy and Lisa decided to go right. A zombie popped out and they took care of it right away

-Cutting to G, Daniel, Rogan, Harry and Gary.

Arriving on the island, the gang discovered a large prison like building.

"That must where it must be happening." G pointed/

"Let's go inside." Harry said.

The gang decided to go in the building. Inside was a cold, damp and dark area. Stumbling across the TV, they decided to turn it on.

"My, my. You must be Daniel." Zodonic spoke. "And this you've brought your little gang."

"You!" Rogan shouted. "Where's my daughter?!"

"Trying to rescue your loved ones eh?" Zodonic spoke sarcastically. "Well, you're going have to find them. I'll make a deal, if you can get through this maze and get past my traps, you'll get your loved ones at the end of the game."

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS YOU BASTARD!" shouted Rogan.

"Let's the games begin." Zodonic cheered.

"Now, we just need to find our way." G lead. "This way!"

Opening the door, the discovery of the dead zombies that the girls had killed earlier had laid upon their eyes.

"What the hell?" Gary questioned.

"Looks like he's been learning from my father." Daniel answered. "He did mention in the letter that he was making expiriments."

It turned out there was a few mutants still left. Like on the side of the left prison bars. G then shot it. Moving along, came across more sleeping prisoners. They decided to wake up from their hibernation, as soon as they woke up the agents shot at them.

-Back to Courtney and the girls.

As they opened the end of the vent, a swarm of giant mutant bugs came.

"Give me a break." Kate said annoyed.

Going down, looked nothing more like a restroom. There's was a little room on the side. The girls decided to go check it out. In the room contained a zombie man hanging with roaches crawling on him. Behind came a zombie man. Courtney then screamed a little girl and then shot it.

"What was that about?" Lisa asked trying not to laugh.

"It startled me!" Courtney said trying to catch her breath.

Going out had another swarm of bugs and two more zombie men.

"No! Help!" Courtney shouted

Fighting them off, after wards Lisa started laughing at Courtney.

"What?" Courtney asked.

"Coward." Lisa coughed.

"Lisa, that's enough." Amy said.

Heading towards the next door lead to the laboratory. A room filled with giant tank of the experiments. Before a group of spider like creatures attacked.

"This is where they created those monsters." Courtney said.

"This place gives me the creeps." Kate said.

A few men in yellow fire suits with axes came jumping out.

"Watch out for the glass on their face." Amy warned.

Killing them was no sweat, they just shot through the chests. A bunch of spider like mutants came down.

"Kill them, hurry!" Courtney cried.

Killing them off came another swarm of bugs and pack of fire suited men. Going into a next room had webs scattered across everywhere.

"What is all this?" Courtney asked.

"Looks like a bunch of spider webs." Kate answered.

A zombie man tried escaping and screeching at them, then Lisa shot it. Passing through came more webs.

"You think they might be nests?" Courtney asked.

Another tarantula came down.

"Again?" Kate said annoyed.

"A rocket launcher!" Courtney said as she found one.

After shooting it a couple times, the tarantula finally collapsed, but the other side which as humanoid creature began to rise.

"DIE!" Lisa shouted as she began shooting it again!

After 10 shots, the creature finally died. Down came a few spider creatures trapped in a bag like substance.

"This is too creepy." Courtney cried. "Let's keep going."


	4. Cabin

Entering the room appeared to be like one of those vacation like homes.

"How are you enjoying my little game?" Zodonic asked as the TV turned on. "You're fortunate to have been chose to play. Where else could you get such an adrenaline rush? The living dead are close behind, you'd better arm yourself. Now on with the show."

"Why are you making us do this?" Courtney shouted. "I want to go home."

"Calm down." Amy said. "We know how you feel, we just need to work our way out."

All of a sudden a zombie broke through the glass of a nearby window. After killing the first one, more came along. Some even threw objects.

"Watch out! They're breaking down the door! Hurry!" Courtney warned.

A crowd of zombies tried breaking through the door.

"Leave the door to me!" Courtney commanded as she slammed it shut after killing the zombies.

Another crowd came through the window.

"I'll get the windows!" Lisa shouted.

"There's a door behind us! Go!" Courtney led. "We'll take care of these pests."

Going towards the door, the clock stroked 12:00, the zombies began coming out randomly all over the place. From the floor to the walls.

"What the hell?" Kate said in shock.

The two crocodile headed creature came down the stairs. Taking them out, a few more zombies came from the bar area.

"We can get out that way" Courtney led towards the bar side.

Another swarm of zombies broke through the door. Taking them out was no sweat, due to the fact they had a rocket launcher. Going through the door that lead a downstairs. Through the rooms lead to the furnace controllers. A few zombies popped out among the way.

"They're coming from the right." Courtney pointed out. "Not good! Pressure's building fast. We better close a valve before it blows.

"We should definitely close one of these valves now." Kate said.

Coming across four wheels, Lisa shot the one on the far left. Going forward towards the gate another swarm of zombies came.

"Looks, we can go through this way." Courtney led towards the open door gate.

Climbing up the stairs, she tried to open the door.

"It won't open!" Courtney cried. "We got to shoot those drums. That'll blow them to bits."

All four girls then shot the gas barrels which cause the drums to collapse, then the door finally opened. Going inside another zombie popped out at them. The next narrow hallway contained a huge surprise. Going through silently a bunch of zombie hands then popped out.

"Seriously?" Kate commented.

"KEEP YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF ME YOU SLIMY FREAKS!" Lisa shouted as she shot towards them.

Into the next room laid a pair of trucks.

"Look, trucks. Hope they still run." Courtney said anxiously.

Towards the truck, a zombie popped out at them.

"On the left." Courtney cried.

A few more zombie came up, all of a sudden a giant crocodile creature lifted the truck and threw it over the girls.

"SHOOT IT!" Lisa shouted. "Use the rocket launcher, no in fact give it to me."

This wasn't a typical crocodile mutant, this one had two blades on one of its arms. It could also spawn a group of zombies as well. It took the girls twenty minutes to kill the creature.


	5. Weapons Factory

Heading into the next room lead a shocking discovery. All the camera that kept track of all the rooms laid in front of them.

"This is definitely the room he was in." Courtney said.

His masks could also be discovered.

"We made it you monster! Now show yourself!" Kate shouted.

"Congratulations on making it this far." Zodonic said as he came on screen. "Well it seems I won our little bet."

"Huh?!" Lisa interrupted. "Say what now?"

Another masked man came to the screen.

"You just don't know when to quit, do you?" he spoke. "I thought you'd all be dead within minutes, you just cost me a hundred million."

All the girls stood in confusion.

"And now for my final wager. This time it's between you and me." Zodonic went on. "Win and you all go free. Don't forget your guns. And remember don't let your guard down for a moment."

"This whole was a bet?!" Kate asked in confusion.

"You lied to us you filthy asshole! Courtney shouted as she shot the screen with her gun.

"We're not going to die like that." Lisa bravely said.

Into the next room contained machines and a conveyor belt.

"It's a weapons factory." Courtney pointed out.

A giant snake worm creature popped out, tentacles started to come out from the sides.

After taking them out, a giant humanoid creature appeared.

"Reminds me of justice." Kate commented.

"Girls! Split up." Amy lead. "Kate, Lisa you take out the claw on the left while Courtney and I get the right side."

Lisa and Kate shot the claw many times with the rocket launcher, while Amy and Courtney took out the tentacles.

"We're not dying over some stupid bet." Courtney shouted. "We're getting out of here alive."

Then the creature shot out jellyfish like organisms.

"What the hell?" Kate shouted in disgust.

After 10 more shots the creature finally died.

"I think we're almost there!" Harry exclaimed heading into the security camera room.

"This must where he was hiding." G said. "Come on out coward!"

"Show yourself!" Rogan shouted.

"That TV's been shot." Gary pointed. "Must have been there."

Then all four of them headed to the next room. Hearing from a far distance, all four girls started to suspect something.

"I think someone's here." Lisa said.

"Could it be Zodonic and that man?" Courtney asked.

Heading towards each other from both sexes was a huge surprise.

"Dad?" Lisa asked in surprise.

"Lisa?" Daniel asked.

"Harry?" Amy asked.

"G" Kate asked.

Everyone then hugged each other.

"Lisa, I'm glad you're still alive and okay. " Rogan said hugging her.

"Daniel?" Lisa asked.

"I heard what happened." Daniel said as he hugged her back.

"Let's get you all back." Rogan said.

"But what about Zodonic." Courtney asked.

"We'll figure something out." G said.

 **Sorry about the plot holes with the boys, it's just that I didn't want it to be too long.**


End file.
